


Before and After

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin reflects on life before and after Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> For the 200 word challenge at Comment Fic. Prompt any, any, in the before and in the after

Before she met him, Caitlin was cold and alone, having lost her fiancé and her promising career all at the same time. It was easier, she thought, to shut herself off, close the door to any emotional attachments, not let anyone else in. 

She never wanted to get hurt like that again. 

She doesn't remember much about the first time she and Joe met, the first few times actually. He was just there for Barry, watching over him, praying for him. Another soul haunting the coffee pot in the wee small hours of the morning. 

She doesn't remember when she first noticed his smile (definitely after Barry woke up) or his eyes (way, way, after that.)  
   
She does remember, will never forget, the first time he took her hand, the first time he kissed her. He'd been nervous, like she was going to object, but when he'd drawn back she'd smiled at him and his smile, along with his kiss, had been a spark that warmed her from the inside out. 

In the before, Caitlin thought she'd never be happy again. 

In the after, every time Joe smiles at her, every time she smiles back, she knows she was wrong. 


End file.
